So Sick of Love Songs
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Bumblebee's been playing alot of sappy love songs lately and Sam wonders why. BumblebeeSam slash, fluff


**Yay! Another one! I don't own the songs or the characters!**

Sam stretched slowly, wincing a little as he heard his back pop in at least four places. He slipped a denim jacket over his shoulders and ran a brush quickly through his hair before heading downstairs. A car engine grumbling outside acted as a reminder for him to hurry. He smiled a little, knowing how much Sundays meant to Bumblebee.

On Sundays, the two had time to go on long drives without worrying about the chores or restrictions left at home. Bumblebee loved Sundays because he got to spend all day with Sam. Driving, sitting, even being a car was enough for him as long as he got to spend time with the boy.

Sam walked around the house grabbing his keys and cell phone and slipping the items into his pocket. His mother reminded him of his curfew just before he walked out the door and he nodded absently, used to the constant reminder from his parents. His mind was far elsewhere at the moment. He'd been looking forward to today not only because it was their Sunday drive but because he needed to talk to Bumblebee. The autobot had been acting a little strangely lately and Sam was concerned.

Nothing horrible but just keeping him out later at night and staying in his robot form longer. Sam had asked if something was wrong but the large robot simply shrugged and said it made him feel closer to Sam when he was in his normal form. Also, he'd been playing a lot of sappy music on the radio recently to express himself while in car form which made Sam even more worried. Was Bee unhappy with something? Was everything alright? These questions seared into his mind as he approached the yellow Camero.

Bumblebee revved his engine excitedly, the radio blasting out War's "Low Rider."

"_All my friends know the low rider…"_

Sam smirked a little. "Are you the Low Rider?" he asked, trying to get by the enthusiastic car. Bumblebee gently bumped his legs, the engine rumbling a little louder. Sam laughed a little and kicked the tire softly. "Cut it out."  
_"Hit me with your best shot! Come on and hit me with your best shot!"_

The door swung open for him and suddenly a deep, foreign voice ordered him inside. "Come with me if you want to live." the Terminator insisted.

Sam slid into the front seat, a good natured smile spread across his face. "Someone seems playful today."

As if on cue, the car honked shortly and sped out of the driveway. Sam managed to get his seatbelt on just as the swerved past a tree and pressed his back into the seat a little. Bumblebee was an excellent driver but at the same time, a wreck was a wreck and he wasn't exactly geared up for one to happen.

After a few miles, the car set itself on cruise control and Sam tucked his legs under him so he was sitting cross-legged in the seat. On the radio, a sappy love song that just dripped with sweetness played on irritably. Sam sighed and let his head fall back, trying to ignore the song. He'd just recently broken up with Mikaela and the pain of the breakup still twinged every now and again and with the songs about love and happiness it just made him tired.

"Hey Bee? Can we change the song?"  
The radio switched to another song, this time something by Celine Dion that was equally bad. Sam groaned and closed his eyes. "What's with all the love songs lately, Bee? They all kinda suck."  
The radio switched off suddenly and for a second, Sam thought he may have hurt Bee's feelings. "Listen, I didn't mean it that way it's just…well…with what happened with Mikaela recently and everything…"  
The engine made a noise that sounded a snort before switching onto an old Backstreet Boys song.

"_I can love you more than that…"_

Sam was surprised by the choice of song but let it drop for a second. "Seriously, Bumblebee. Is there something wrong? You've been acting a little off lately."  
The robot didn't answer but slowed to stop in a clearing near a small lake. It was their favorite place to come, a very secluded and quiet area that Bumblebee could stretch and relax without worrying about being caught.

Sam looked around and normally would have gotten out so Bumblebee could transform but instead he stayed where he was. "Bee, what's wrong?"

The Camero shuddered, the engine turning off but the radio staying on. "Confused." came the simple reply.

"About what?"

Bumblebee was silent for a long minute before finding a song to answer for him.

"_Accidentally in love. We're accidentally in love."_

Sam smiled softly not knowing whether to feel jealous or uncomfortable. "In love huh? With who?"  
Again the radio switched. _"I think I love you. So what am I so afraid of?"_

Sam's eyes widened and he gasped a little. "You…you mean me…?"  
Applause erupted from the car. _"You're the winner!"_

Sam shook his head after a second, the words not processing fully. Sure, he loved Bumblebee, probably more than he should, but the robot was actually admitting to loving him back. "Bee…you're just confused. I-I mean…you can't really love me..."

"_I don't know why, don't know why, don't know why you're afraid."_

"Because you can't! I mean it's just complicated. There's a lot of things wrong with it."

"_I want you to want me. I need you to need me…"_

"Bumblebee. Stop!" Sam cried, angry tears flooding his eyes. If this was some kind of joke it was really sick. His hand shook as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his entire body rigid with both anger and fear. "Why are you doing this? Why are you making me feel this way?!"

"_You know you made me love you."_

"No!" Sam yelled at the radio but the car honked and jerked him backwards against the seat. Stabbing Westward suddenly boomed through the speakers with trembling force.

"_What do I have to do to make you happy? What do I have to do to make you understand? What do I have to do to make you want me? And, if I can't make you want me. What do I have to do?__"_

Sam growled in frusteration. "Okay, so I love you. Happy? Now what? I run home and tell my parents that I'm in love with my car that can transform into a giant robot?!" He jerked open the car door and stomped away only to be grabbed by an instantly transformed Bumblebee.

The large robot took considerable care of handling the human gently but he was firm with his actions. With very little effort, he forced Sam to sit in his pal and wrapped one finger around the boy's legs so he couldn't move. Sam glared irritably at him and Bumblebee glared irritably back. After a long stalemate, Bumblebee finally sighed and flopped down on the ground causing the earth to shake around them. "I'm sorry Sam. It's just I-…"

Sam cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied curtly. Bumblebee sighed slowly and closed his eyes tightly, wishing now more than anything he could cry. The radio switched on absently, Breathing by Lifehouse playing softly behind them.

"_Cause I am hanging on every word you say and even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright with me. Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heavens door and listen to you breathing. It's where I want to be…"_

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sam finally spoke again. "It's not that I don't love you Bee…I do, I really, really do…it's just…" Sam faded off and Bumblebee looked down at him expectantly.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…you're by far the greatest thing that's ever happened to me…"

The giant robot sighed with relief and hugged his human gently to his chest. "As are you Sam."

Sam smiled gently and hugged back, his arms wrapping around the cool metal. "But why me…? Of all the people in the entire world…."

"_You're all I want, You're all I need. Everything... everything. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you. Could you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Tears once again found their way to Sam's eyes and he sighed against his guardian's hand. Bumblebee hummed along with the lyrics, cradling Sam like he was a precious doll.

The radio switched to a mix between "To the moon and back" by Savage Garden and "Secret Lovers" by Atlantic Starr. Sam giggled softly at the odd mix and nodded. "Yeah…I guess so."

Bumblebee stretched his legs out, setting Sam down on his thigh but keeping a gentle hand around the boys back. Sam, in return, leaned back against the metal and brushed his hands over the smooth surface slowly and soothingly. The motion was hypnotic and soon Bee was humming in an almost dreamlike state.

Sam smiled and placed a soft kiss on the cool metal, leaning back and watching the night fade around them. It was far past curfew but he barely noticed. All the happiness the thought he'd lost was now replaced. A feeling of warmth and safety, settled close to his guardian, made Sam forget the things he'd been so worried about earlier. As the sun began to rise slowly over the horizon, casting brilliant streaks across the small lake, Sam simply smiled, feeling so happy he could die.

**Huzzah! My second story of the night! Hopefully this one is a little better! Hope you liked it!!**_**  
**_


End file.
